Super Scholarship!
by Ambygs123
Summary: Bonding Fic.  Danny is filling out scholarships and Jazz helps.  Random story really.


_So I needed to look up some of the scholarships I needed to review for this fall semester. I wrote an "S" on my hand to remember. One sis said it was "S" for scholarships, and the creative sis said it was "S" for super scholarship. I then saw Danny and Jazz filling out scholarships. Enjoy the step-to-going-to-college fic. Oh, Danny is a Senior and it's after Phantom Planet._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any colleges. Do you think I would need to pay for college if I owned one?_

**Super Scholarship!**

"Jazz! Will you come and help me with this!" Danny shouted from the kitchen table. As of that moment, the table was covered with paper of all sorts. The paperwork ranged from homework, to some weapon designs his parents left there. Danny was focusing on the large stack of applications for scholarships.

"What do you need help with Danny? If its ghost fighting, can I handle the thermos? I promise not to suck you into it." Jazz yelled back to Danny as she walked down the stairs. It was Spring Break for both Casper High and Yale, so Jazz was home to visit.

"No Jazz, it's not ghost hunting. I need help filling out all of these scholarships. Some of these questions make no sense." Danny explained to her as she took a seat beside him at the table. "Like this question. "What volunteer work have you done?" Does saving the city almost every day count as volunteer work? I think it should. And what's with all the questions about "Why do you need this scholarship?" Because I need the money because volunteer work doesn't pay? Grrrr! This is frustrating!" Danny said in anger as he banged his head against the table.

"Ok Danny. The first thing you should do is stop banging your head against the table. This is the third table in the past two months. Mom won't be happy if you break it in a non-ghost related way. Second, just take a deep breath." Jazz told Danny as he took the deep breaths she told him to take. "Now, let's go about this in a systematic way. Did you fill your name out on all of them?"

"Yes."

"Did you fill in all of the easy answers such as date of birth, grade point average, parents' name and things like that?"

"Yes."

"Now then, let's start on the questions. For volunteer work, ghost fighting does not fit into that category. Have you done anything else other than that?"

"I help repair any damage made in the fights. That's about 6 to eight hours a week."

"Ok, then put that in for volunteer work. Anything else?" Jazz asked as she watched Danny fill this new information into the many blanks.

"No more for volunteer work. What about the "reason I need" this question?" Danny said as he fiddled with the pen in his hand.

"Well, I wrote down that I wanted to expand my horizons, and college would help with that. I also wanted to go into a difficult field at a young age. This gave me an edge. You can say that you want to be able to help people, but in a different way that what you are now. If the college is around Amity, then you can say that going into this field will help you better able to make better relationships with both the ghosts and humans. How does that sound?" Jazz said as she saw Danny scribbling down what she said on a piece of blank paper.

"Sound good Jazz. I wish NASA still wanted astronauts, but being a representative between Earth and the Ghost Zone is important too. And I'm about the only one who can be an effective representatice." He said as he started writing down a rough draft of what he wanted to say.

"I know Danny, but hey, you have been in space twice before, so at least you got to live part of your dream."

"I guess you're right. Wow, can't believe I just said that. Anyway, thanks for all the help with the scholarships Jazz, it means a lot to me." Danny said as he stood up to give her a hug.

"No problem little bro, that's what sisters are for." She said as she stood up to return the hug.

"There is one thing I don't understand. If they can have a scholarship for just about anything, why not one for a super hero? I would be a shoe in to get that one." Danny questioned Jazz as they broke apart from the hug.

"I have no idea Danny, but it would have to be called a "super" scholarship now, wouldn't it?"

"Wow, college has yet to improve your witty banter sis. That wasn't funny at all."

"Wasn't trying to be "super" funny." Jazz said as a smirk grazed her face.

"Ok, now you're doing that on purpose. Thanks for the help, but now I have to fill the rest of these out." Danny said as he sat back down at the table.

"You're welcome Danny." Jazz said as she gave him one last quick hug, and then headed back upstairs.

_And the end of another fic. Just some sibling bonding really. And I hate the scholarship question "Why do you want this?". You know what you want to say, but it would get you in trouble for saying it. Oh well, see you all soon. Amby_


End file.
